


You have to be odd to be number one

by crookedspoon



Series: A Change of Worlds [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham High - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the class president elections coming up, Pammy can be a little too preoccupied to pay attention to her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have to be odd to be number one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> For the prompts "DC, Harley/Ivy, braiding each others hair" at femslashbb's [kissyourgirl commentathon](http://femslashbb.livejournal.com/12935.html?thread=190087#t190087) and #8 "high school" at femslash100's drabble cycle: AUs.
> 
> This marks my 300th fanwork posted to AO3 and my 150th DCU work, woo! While researching what high schools in Gotham might be like, I stumbled upon this [cancelled cartoon idea](http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Gotham_High) about the Batman characters in high school. The concept art helped spawn this little snippet.

"How's you speech comin' along?" Harley asks, carding her fingers through Pammy's insanely smooth ginger hair.

"Fine," Pammy says, attention divided between the paper in her lap and the salad resting next to it on the bleachers, with none to spare for Harley.

"You're gonna own Harv, I just know it." Picking out individual strands, she weaves them into thin braids, like Pammy's done with Harley's hair during lunch break. It's one of the few things Harley can sit still for even when Pammy's going over her arguments for healthier meals – including vegan options, naturally – for the third time this week.

"Of course I am. His positions are contradictory and confusing."

Harley adores Pammy's dedication to Gotham High's improvement, believes in it, too – she's her most vocal advocate – but occasionally, you see, she feels a teensy bit neglected. 

"History class was fun today. I managed to sidetrack Ms. Prince with a discussion about Tartarus. Her detailed knowledge about Greek mythology is crazy, I tell you." Twisting the plait around her finger, Harley follows the alluring floral scent to the root. It's the best thing about playing with Pammy's hair. She loves burying her nose in it. "She's rather fit for an old lady, too, you know."

Ivy stops chewing and turns to arch an eyebrow at Harley, spoiled in its confusion only by the piece of carrot in her mouth. Harley can't help herself and snaps her teeth around it. The vegetable gives with a satisfying crunch.

"Made ya look."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Dr. Seuss quote.
> 
> As always, if you'd like to see any other Harley pairings, do let me know. The prompts for the femslash100 AU drabble cycle are [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ySl_i5ytwkIrxFHai0KyibekhD2KrHe6RvRIgtNplRs/edit?usp=sharing). I hoard ideas like gold coins. :)


End file.
